starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Republikkens Hær
thumb|right|250px|Soldater i Republikkens Hærs uniformer. Selvom disse officerer teknisk set var i [[Republikkens Flåde, var uniformerne brugt af de to enheder identiske.]] Republikkens Hær var samlingen af militære landstyrker for Den Galaktiske Republik fra dens grundlæggelse i 25.000 BBY indtil dets opløsning i 2.000 BBY. I modsætning til dets berømte modpart, kendes der ikke meget til Republikkens Hær. Den information der findes fortæller at det inkluderede specialtropper som for eksempel rocket-jumpers og også en stor del kampdroids i forskellige modeller. Hver Hærdivision var associeret med bestemte steder eller væsner. For eksempel, en division der blev trænet på Coruscant, kunne adoptere (eller få) det som en del af dets navn og kunne derfor blive "Coruscant Divisionen". En del af Republikkens Hær der levede længere end resten var Caridas Akademi som gjorde tjeneste som en af Hærens officerstræningsskoler. Organisation Republikkens soldater var hæderligt udstyret og støttet af flere slags antennekøretøjer. De bar både Granater og Blasters. Efterfølgende med kaoset fra Great Sith War, blev det besluttet at bringe melee-våben tilbage som standard. Dette blev bragt op på grund af overfloden af lyssværds bærende modstandere. For at beskytte sig imod disse våben, blev Republikkens sværd udstyret med en cortosis vævning, ofte af Echani-oprindelse. Armor blev båret og blev kendt for dets modulære natur. En karakteristik for Republikkens militær var at den, var at dets personale var udstyret med cybernetic implantater og head-wear. Nogle af disse blev designet til at give mental beskyttelse mod de mørke Jedis kræfter. Et andet tegn var dets brug af specialudstyr som for eksempel stealth field generator og også den henrivende fysiske teknologi. Disse ikke-kamp ting fik betydelig researchresurser og blev derfor udviklet til Republikkens brug. , bærer af Republikkens standarduniform.]] Som ved Jedi Borgerkrigen, blev der brugt personlige skjoldgeneratorer. Nogle modeller blev købt og andre fremstillet direkte til Republikken. Uheldigvis var disse apparater meget dyre, og derfor kunne der kun købes til et meget begrænset antal soldater, som blev specielt udvalgt. Specialstyrker elskede dem, da det gjorde det muligt for dem at vinde over en hel enhed med konventionelt udstyr. Republikkens Hær gjorde også brug af forsvarsapparater som for eksempel emplaced turrets og et stort udvalg af landminer. Dette udvalg strakte sig fra fragmentation til plasma til toxin. Historie Omkring 2.000 BBY da Republikken kollapsede ved starten af de Nye Sith Krige, blev Republikkens Hær erstattet med den Jedi-ledet Hær af Lys. Efter slutningen på krigene i 1.000 BBY, eliminerede Ruusan Reformationen næsten Republikkens Militær. Republikkens Hær blev dog tilbage, men var nu kun en lille symbolsk styrke. De få resterende landmilitære enheder blev placeret under de Retslige Styrker. Republikken kom til at afhænge af lokale styrker for størstedelen af landstyrkerne. I 44 BBY under Stark Hyperspace War, forsøgte Ranulph Tarkin at fremstille hans flåde som den legitime del af Republikkens Hær, og refererede endda til som dette. Efter starten på Klon Krigene i 22 BBY, blev landenhederne fra de Retslige Styrker sat ind i Republikkens Storhær, formentlig blev den formelle Republikkens Hær, også indsat i denne. GAR (Republikkens Storhær) udviklede sig efterhånden til Imperiets Hær oven på Deklarationen af Den Nye Orden. Bag Scenerne Det er tænkt at den røde uniform fra Den Gamle Republiks æra er en reference til ’Rødt-skjorte' udvidede plotelement som blev populariseret af Star Trek. Optrædener *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' * Kilder *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' kategori:Den Galaktiske Republik